


All I Want For Christmas Is…

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love Confessions, Mary Morstan Ships It, Mary Ships It, Meddling Mary Watson, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Christmas 2014. Sherlock Holmes returns from exile. John is with Mary and they are expecting a baby, but Molly Hooper is far from feeling festive.





	All I Want For Christmas Is…

“Molly, what’s up?” Asked Mary.

It was the middle of December, and Molly felt very unfestive.

Apart from the unrequited love of her life, Sherlock, returning, her fiancée, whom she realised just looked like Sherlock and was actually a bit of an idiot.

"I don't know." Fibbed Molly, before realising lying to an ex assassin was absolutely useless and Mary had probably figured out what was wrong before she'd even sat down.

"Now now, don't lie to me, Molly Hooper. You're pining after Sherlock." Mary pointed out. "Y'know, by the way he looked at Tom at the engagement party, I think that he'd kill to swap places with him. I'm serious."

"He might have been jealous, yes-but he said when he first came back that not all the men I fall for can turn out to be sociopaths. And then he gave me a kiss on the cheek." Responded Molly.

"And he gave you a sweet little smile beforehand?"

The pair were in a coffee shop, tucked away in a little corner of London. They had a shared love of hot chocolates, and the shop had become a regular haunt for the two women.

Molly nodded.

"He's smitten with you, but respects that you're in a relationship. Despite the fact that he doesn't like Tom, he respects that you've moved on, and I don't think that he's bothered to deduce that you haven't."

"Mmm." Nodded Molly. "How is Sherlock? I haven't seen him much recently."

Molly had been busy with work, training up new students so hadn't had much time to help Sherlock out. Also, she was now head pathologist.

"He's alright, quite looking forward to the baby arriving." Replied Mary. "She's due any day now."

"D'you have a named picked out?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Rosamund Mary." Replied Mary.

"Rosamund for what you were, and Mary for what you have became. That's lovely." Smiled Molly.

"I like to think so." Smiled Mary.

Suddenly, Molly's phone began to ring. It was Sherlock.

"Hello?" Molly picked up the phone.

"Molly, I'm sorry to hear about Tom, are you at Barts'?" Asked Sherlock, not bothering to say hello.

"I'm at a coffee shop with Mary, and thank you." Said Molly. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for fish and chips now?" Sherlock sounded nervous. "Not now, obviously. Let's say 7 o'clock at 221B? What kind of dressing do you like on your chips?"

"Mayonnaise, please. And I'd like Haddock." She replied. "See you then."

"Bye." He said, and hung up.

"Oh, so he does like you after all!" Mary crowed. "I was right all along! John owes me ten quid, and so does Lestrade."

"I'm not even surprised that you betted on it. I'm not going to look too keen." Molly checked her watch. "Fancy doing some Christmas shopping?"

"You read my mind." Smiled Mary.

A few hours later...

"Hi." Smiled Sherlock as he opened the door of 221B to greet Molly.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Do come in, may I take your coat?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Of course." Replied Molly, and he helped her off with it. _"Definitely a date. Oh-kay, I'm on a date with Sherlock Holmes. 2010 Molls would be wetting herself right now."_

After he'd hung up her coat, Sherlock lead Molly upstairs.

"Molly, before we go in, I just want you to know that I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings. And if you don't feel the same way anymore, and you're free to leave."

Molly smiled at him. "Oh Sherlock, despite everything that's happened with Tom, I still feel the same way about you. I always have done, always will do."

He smiled gently, and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Sherlock drew Molly into an embrace, not wanting to ever let her go again.

A while later, the pair were cuddled up on the sofa.

"Y'know, Mary was the one to encourage me to ask you out." Said Sherlock, dropping a kiss on her head.

"Ahh, so she schemed! She was talking about you to me when we were out today. It seems like she was matchmaking."

"I think that we'll have to buy her an extra large present for Christmas." Replied Sherlock.

"I agree." Molly nodded, and kissed him again. "Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Molly."


End file.
